Zecrek
Zecrek is a Vorox living on Bara Magna. Biography Early Life Originally part of the nomatic Sand Tribe, Zecrek lived on the world known as Spherus Magna. He, along with the other warriors and villagers of his tribe, was later experimented upon by the Great Beings, giving him a stinger tail and more bestial appearance. Amongst his people, Zecrek was considered a prominent figure and leader, and wore unique armor to symbolise his role. Eventually, the Core War, a six-way struggle to attain a substance known as Energized Protodermis, broke out, during which Zecrek acted as the commander for a legion of Sands Tribe warriors. Near the end of the war, the Element Lord of Sand was alerted to the existance of a second pool of Energized Protodermis that was being held by the Water Tribe deep within the Black Spike Mountain Range, and sent a legion of Sand warriors and Agori under Zecrek's leadership to capture the spring on the Sand Tribe's behalf. Shortly after entering the Black Spikes, Zecrek encountered an Ice Tribe legion under the command of Gaqual. The two struk a temporary alliance, and led their groups in a search for the spring. Eventually, Zecrek and Gaqual, along with a few warriors of their repective tribes, split off from the group to search for the Ankum, leader of the Water Tribe troop holding the Energized Protodermis spring. Once they located Ankum and his small party of warriors, Gaqual ordered an attack, during which Zecrek took on a female warrior called Inzek, only to be defeated by her. Shortly after Zecrek regained his senses, he was alerted to a series of tremors that had begun to rock the area. Ordering his group to fall back, Zecrek and his warriors made a hasty retreat. Moments later, Spherus Magna broke apart into three fragments, stranding Zecrek and many others on the largest chunk, Bara Magna. Vorox After the Shattering, Zecrek gradually devolved into a more bestial and primal state, along with all other Vorox and Zesk on Bara Magna. He eventually established himself as the leader of a larger Sand Tribe pack. At some point, he and his pack allied themselves with the mysterious Endolise Tribe. More recently, Zecrek was one of the few survivors of a Bone Hunter attack, resulting in him and what was left of his pack mates being captured and sold to the residents of Roxtus. There, he was forced to fight Glatorian and Skrall until he finally became so enraged he killed his last opponent, escaped the arena and freed pack mates, demolishing over a dozen Skrall guards in the process. He and the others then fled Roxtus and made their home in the wastelands, where they soon established a new pack, with Zecrek as their leader. At some point after, a young Vorox of Zecrek's pack named Reesha was abducted. Later, whilst passing through the Black Spike Mountains with their ally, Inzek, Zecrek and his pack attacked the mutant Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex, capturing them in the process. Later, Zecrek's determination to get Reesha back resulted in him making an alliance with Verex, who agreed to help Zecrek. They have been wandering the outskirts of a number of villages, though have been mainly sticking near Roxtus, leading many to falsely believe the group is responsible the disappearances. They have, in reality, been following the movements of anyone Verex suspects is behind the abductions. Zecrek and his pack followed the Skrall Jarzek and his two enslaved Glatorian, Vesha and Zarkx to a large jungle oasis. After catching up with Jarzek and his remaining allies, Zecrek forced Jarzek to retreat to avoid getting outnumbered. After Jarzek escaped, Zecrek and his pack returned to the wastelands. Zecrek and Inzek later searched the wastelands to try and locate a number of missing villagers, though were unable to find any traces of them. Weeks later, Zecrek followed Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex after they met as they were lead back to the home of the ex-Glatorian Lotawn. After his name was mentioned in their conversation of the Glatorian disappearances, Zecrek revealed himself to Verex's new-found allies. After the discussions were over, Zecrek left the Sanctuary and returned to his pack in the wastelands to await Verex's next orders. He later returned to the Sanctuary with Reesha's Vorox mother, where upon arriving, they were reunited with Reesha for the first time in nearly a year. Zecrek then expressed his thanks to Verex and Inzek for their role in Reesha's liberation. Abilities & Traits Though just as fierce as other members of the bestial Sand Tribe, Zecrek has proven to be somewhat more cunning and crafty than most others of his kind. This is because his odd coloring, a symbol of his original status in his tribe, forces him to rely more on his ability to stratigize than his ability to go unseen by prey or foes. He is a curious sort who has more than once stolen something from a Glatorian or Agori traveler simply to study and marvel at its shape or design. Zecrek is also known to have a savage hatred of all Bone Hunters, as well as most Skrall. Like all Vorox, Zecrek possesses great strength and keen senses of smell and hearing. He is also known to have a better time understanding and speaking the Agori language than other Sand Tribe members, a result of often watching and listening to travelers and caravan handlers who occasionally stop to rest during the desert nights. Tools Zecrek possesses a powerful stinger tail, as well as a sword and Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Along with Drex, the original reasoning for Zecrek's unique coloring was because of a rare genetic mutation which causes odd coloration. Upon realizing that the inhabitants of Bara Magna wore armour sets over their organic anatomy, the reason for Zecrek's color was changed to avoid confusion. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Vorox Category:Glatorian Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Sand Tribe